


Day 17 - Double Penetration - "Hot Wings-Excerpt"

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from <a href="http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/1985793">Hot Wings</a> Dean, Cas, and Benny have a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 - Double Penetration - "Hot Wings-Excerpt"

“I want to take both of you tonight.”

Benny groaned and dropped his forehead to Dean’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around Dean and lifting him bodily to toss him onto the center of the king-sized bed. He crawled onto the bed, sliding his suspenders off as Dean rose to his knees to pull Benny’s shirt over his head and help with the clasp at his waist. Shoving his trousers down, Benny fell forward onto Dean already mapping the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He felt his pants slide away and glanced over shoulder in time to see Cas drop them onto a pile of his own clothes. He watched Cas skirt the bed to join them with a bottle of lube in his hand, and pulling the dark-haired man close by the nape, crushed his mouth to those dry lips, tongue already sliding between to taste. Dean jacked both their cocks as he watched them kiss, filth pouring from his mouth.

Breaking away from Cas, Benny turned back Dean, watching him stroke his cock, his fingers barely wrapping all the way around the tumescent flesh. Easing Dean’s hand away, Benny rolled to the side and scooted back to rest against the headboard. He patted his lap, threading his other hand in Dean’s hair. Dean flipped over and clambered up the bed, hooking a leg over Benny’s lap to sit astride him, snapping his hips to grind their erections together. 

“Uh uh, sugar, turn around” Benny growled out before helping Dean swing around so that he was reclining back on Benny’s wide chest, his legs outside of Benny’s bent knees. Dean rubbed a hand on Benny’s thigh as Cas joined them, snapping the cap open on the lube and slicking Benny’s dick up. He grasped the plug and pulled it out slowly, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock as he moaned low and long. Grasping his hips, Benny lifted Dean slightly and slid into him nice and slow. Dean cried out, his thighs trembling as Cas continued to tease, licking and sucking along his shaft. Benny held on a moment, savoring the squeeze, before rocking into Dean with a few quick thrusts. “I’m not gonna hold out too long here; we oughta get to the main event, Hot Wings” he drawled out. 

Cas rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname and sat back on his heels. He lubed up his fingers and reach forward to nudge a knuckle at Dean’s rim, all stretched and puffy and pink. Watching Dean’s face, he slipped the first finger in alongside Benny’s thick cock. Dean grunted, his breath measured as he nodded, “I’m good babe, I’m good. Just - uhhnn - just go for it.” 

Adding a second finger, Cas began pumping slowly, scissoring his fingers slightly to increase the stretch. Benny slid a hand around and tugged on Dean’s erection a few times to keep him interested while Cas worked below, adding a third finger to a chorus of groans from both men. Dean’s head fell back and Benny took the opportunity to kiss him, mindless of the awkward angle.

Scooting forward on his knees, Cas pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up before lining up his blunt head with edge of Dean’s rim. He looked at Dean, chest flushed with sweat dripping off him, and asked, “You ready babe?”

Turning from Benny, Dean slung an arm over Cas’ shoulder and pulled him close for a fierce kiss, all messy teeth and tongue. Taking that as a yes, Cas pushed forward gingerly, the angle awkward to say the least. He felt the resistance give as his head breached the ring of muscle and then it was all heat and glorious slip-slide against Benny. He waited for Dean to adjust, feeling the muscles clench around him as the man mumbled a litany of curse words into his mouth. “Jesus fuck, Cas. I’m so full. Christ, I didn’t think we could do it.”

Benny rubbed a hand down Dean’s flank to soothe; whispering praises in his ear. “Damn sugar you are so good. Look at you takin’ us both like this. I don’t know what I did to deserve you two boys.”

Composing himself, and clasping both Cas’ shoulder and Benny’s knee to ground himself, Dean ordered in a shaky voice, “Move Cas.”

Cas, his lip worried between his teeth, snapped his hips forward. He couldn’t bottom out at this angle, but he didn’t care as the slide against Benny was quickly overwhelming him, Benny too judging by the grunts coming from the other man. Dean was a boneless mess of sighs, gasps, and whimpers with the occasional moan whenever Cas grazed his prostate. Zeroing in on it, Cas tried to hit it with every thrust and Dean’s whimpers rose to wails before he suddenly seized up, his muscles rigid and toes curling as he came untouched, spurting all over his own chest and belly. Cas plunged in a few more times before coming with a cry. He rocked a bit, prolonging the orgasm before slipping out. Benny was already softening and Cas realized he’d missed the other man’s orgasm, drowned out by Dean’s cries. Cas slipped off the bed and retrieved a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before returning to the bed. Benny had slid a boneless Dean off of him, turning the other man onto his side and curling around him from behind. Cas gently wiped off the cooling spunk from his belly and cleaned between his legs where it dribbled out of his abused hole. Handing the cloth over to Benny, Cas slid onto the bed chest to chest with Dean, running a hand through his hair and tangling their legs together. Sleepily, Dean grasped his hand and linked their fingers together. It wasn’t much longer before he was snoring away happily between the two of them. Benny lifted his head and whispered, “I have no idea how we’ll ever top that, hot wings.” He flopped a big hand over Dean’s hip to rest on Cas’ and Cas covered it with his free hand.


End file.
